


Novel

by TheLunatic



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Novel

“阿卡多，你真的曾为爱一个女人跨越海峡孤身攻陷伦敦？”

小姑娘从厚厚的精装本里抬起眼来，充满狐疑的眼光望向懒洋洋地靠在沙发里的吸血鬼。

“别看那种乱七八糟的小说了，因特古拉。”他把两条无处安放的长腿交叠起来，换了一个舒服点的姿势。

“我倒希望那是真的。”年轻的女孩说。

“为什么？我曾爱过谁会让你觉得不那么可怕吗？”她的仆人笑起来，他总是一眼就能看穿她的心思，并且从不留情面。

“那会让我有一些消遣你的谈资。”她不甘示弱地回答说。

“的确，我身上能够谈论的东西比你年轻的生命多得多。”他似乎颇为认真地点了点头，“不过，你想和我谈什么？你想了解我的什么？你大可以直接来问我。”他的脸上又露出那种尽在掌控的笑容。

“见鬼，我才不想了解你的什么。”因特古拉重新把视线聚焦在书本上，说。

“放任一个自己一无所知的怪物在身边，你会感到安全吗？”他望着她，那种视线让人不舒服，她死死地盯着书页上的字，但一个单词也进不了她的脑子。

“我知道你是我的仆人，这就足够了。”她说。

“哦，那还真是深感荣幸。”他忽然站起来，下一秒就将双臂撑在了她的书桌上，他高大身形投下的巨大阴影倏然将她笼罩。

“你挡住我的光了，阿卡多。”因特古拉有些不悦和不安地抬起头，冷冷地说。 

“你知道我能在你发动命令之前把牙咬进你的脖子，对吧？”他咧开嘴笑了，尖锐的犬牙白得发亮。

她猛地伸手抓住他的领带，一把将他的脑袋拽到自己面前：“那又怎样，吸血鬼？别玩这种小孩子的把戏，你不会激怒我的。”

他笑了，源源不断的笑声似乎不可抑制地从他的喉咙涌出。 

“你自己还是个小孩子呢，因特古拉，这话不太具有威胁性。”他说，“不过我喜欢你时时刻刻铭记着我的危险，这样你发出的每一道命令，都显得更加动人。”

“那现在我命令你……” 

“哦，别这样，快要日落了，我还可以继续陪你说说吸血鬼的故事——想听吗？”他弯起的唇角离得如此之近，显出一种恶劣的趣味，只要他轻微的一个动作，就可以吻到她的嘴唇，该死，她为什么会想到这种事情？

“好啊，那你不妨说说看，你和伊丽莎白，或者米娜的爱情故事？”因特古拉索性松了他的领带把书一合，好整以暇地靠在椅背上盯着他的脸。

吸血鬼似乎怔了一下，随即加深了唇角的笑容，他的身形忽然在她面前消散，然后低沉的嗓音从她的耳后响起：“要让你失望了——我并没有爱过谁。”

“阿卡多！”因特古拉猛地扭过身子，她的吸血鬼趴在椅背上，微凉的呼吸近得让她后颈发麻，“离我远一点！”

“你害怕我？”他的表情并不感到意外，不如说这是他刻意的恶作剧，她想。

“我只是讨厌有人离我这么近。”她说。

“但我不是人。”吸血鬼也有这种冷幽默？

“我讨厌人和吸血鬼离我这么近。”她一字一字地重复说。

“唔，是吗，我倒还记得你小时候被恐怖小说吓得把我从棺材里砸醒……”恶劣的笑容在他猩红的眼睛里漾开。

“有这回事吗？”年轻的姑娘别过头去，语气生硬。

“你还没到健忘的年纪，因特古拉。”他的气息如影随形，“我记得那是个雷雨天，讨厌的夏季……”

“够了！我不想陪你追忆往事。”她粗暴地打断他，“你到底想干什么？”

“没什么，只是想说，小说有的时候，也蛮有趣的呢……”

他的鼻子上终于挨了她狠狠的一拳头，于是吸血鬼放肆的笑声在整个房间里回荡起来。


End file.
